Problem: $K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 8x + 2$ and $ KL = 2x + 26$ Find $JL$.
Explanation: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 2} = {2x + 26}$ Solve for $x$ $ 6x = 24$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 8({4}) + 2$ $ KL = 2({4}) + 26$ $ JK = 32 + 2$ $ KL = 8 + 26$ $ JK = 34$ $ KL = 34$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {34} + {34}$ $ JL = 68$